


syndigt.

by siin



Series: kinktober has me dead [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Light Masochism, M/M, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siin/pseuds/siin
Summary: putting aphrodisiac into someones lunch - with this someone being byleth - never is a good idea.





	syndigt.

**Author's Note:**

> its 11pm and i wrote this in a hurry. i demand sleep and this is awful, probably  
oh yeah, im 1 day late but this is basically day 1 of some kinktober prompts i'm doing, enjoy this massacre

this lesson alone felt like it was going on forever - as if someone was pushing back the hands of a clock every time another minute had passed. he stumbled over his own words, forgot what he wanted to say - or what he actually wanted to teach. byleth blanked out, initially giving it no second thought, but soon after that a warm feeling resonated within him, taking rising from his stomach all the way up. frankly said, it had made him squeezy, unsure of what was about to come as he felt himself engulfed in it, his cheeks flaring red, the warmth creeping up all the way to his ears. his head felt as if it was spinning, the world felt like it was turning - and sitting down in his chair was absolute bliss, even the thought of getting back up again made him whimper in the back of his mind. class was still in session, and yet he felt too warm, too tired to continue - what kind of feeling was this?

“is everything alright, professor?”, he peered up, staring back at the concerned student looking at him. a faint smile was on his lips in mere seconds, hoping that he hadn’t attracted too much attention with his odd behavior. perhaps he should call it quits and make his way to the infirmary so manuela could check up on him - but why bother? jolting up from where he had taken his seat, he made his way back to the blackboard, a piece of chalk in hand. strangely enough, his pants felt tighter than they had before - just what had he contracted? “i’m fine, just a bit exhausted”, byleth retaliates, smile fading as he turns back to the blackboard to write some more on it.

it felt like an eternity until class ended and it took even longer for everyone to leave the classroom after all additional questions were answered or problems were worked through. staying at his desk, he had found out that there was - in fact - a throbbing boner straining against his pants and that he had nowhere to go like this, and that the blood rushing through his skull as well as the fuzzy feeling could only be part of the same strange sickness. after the last one had left, he considered closing and locking the classroom doors to “review some assignments” but as soon as he tried to, he caught someones boot - and subsequently foot - in the door, seconds before slamming it shut entirely.

“we need to talk”, the husky voice growls, inviting himself into the room and closing the door behind himself, turning byleths keys over and locking them away from the outside world. hands reach for him, pull him into a tender embrace - and slam him against the door, lips pressing against his own, a strangers tongue sliding into his mouth as he was about to gasp in surprise. the mans hand finds its way to his pants, pressing against the still hard erection in it, making him moan into their kiss. this was nothing he had expected. their lips parted, the hand removed itself - and jeritza looked at him, toying with a strand or two of his hair.

“where do you want to?”, he snarks.

“the infirmary, i’m not feeling well”, byleth retaliates.

“manuela isn’t going to help you with a throbbing dick, i can tell you that much.” of course she wasn’t going to, but was he really such a fool for assuming he was sick?

“i know that much, but maybe i could find a remedy for my ailment there.”

silence followed his words as jeritza checked his face. maybe he was looking for some sort of emotion, something that screamed that he was kidding him at this very moment, but there was no such thing found anywhere. a faint ‘tch’ escaped his lips as his hands grasped one of his own and he was dragged back to his desk. originally, he had hoped for this to be over with the end of the current lesson, but as it seemed right now, the whole thing was just about to begin.

“or i’ll help you before you walk around the campus and ruin your pants.”

he knew that jeritza had little regard for being gentle, but being slammed against his own desk - face pressed against the cold wood, ass in the air as the other fidgeted with his belt and his pants came undone, pooling at his ankles. rummaging through one of the drawers, soon enough he pulled out a box of matches to light one of the candles situated on the table - usually, he’d use those if he was staying behind late, so he didn’t quite understand why jeritza was bothering to light it, let alone set it on the table in front of his face.

instead of a finger prodding at his hole, byleth was confronted with the sound of skin hitting skin, before a sharp pain rose from his left asscheek and his uncomfortably throbbing boner seemed to twitch. “you are a disgrace for any teacher in garreg mach”, jeritza proclaims, bringing his hand down another time, holding byleths head in place and pressing it against the desk with the other. “getting hot in bothered in front of your students”, he says, slapping his ass again. byleths bites down on his torn lips, but gives up to let a single moan of ecstasy escape his throat. this was feeling better than it should, his cock twitching everytime jeritza brought down his hand onto his ass.

“what am i gonna do with a failure like you?”

“...”

“don’t you have anything to say? were you so excited for one of your students to fuck you? did you want to jerk off at your desk during class, hoping somebody was watching you?”

jeritza brings down his flat hand once more. and once more. and once more. insults leave his lips like they were the only thing he ever had learned, every sting his ass made was making him twitch, made him feel like it was bliss.

from this angle, he had no chance to take a look at it, but he knew from the feeling alone that his ass was most definitely bright red right now, his brain feeling like a molten piece of goop swimming around in his skull. even the slight rub his ass was given made him whimper out loud, made him moan in a voice he wouldn’t call his own - and even as jeritza brought down his hand again, his cries were those of pleasure.

however, when said hand reached for the candle instead, byleths eyes went wide in wonder as it went over his head and disappeared behind him where the other had situated himself. another small sting, this time not accompanied by the sound of skin, rose all the way up from his ass. hot wax was trickling down on him, tears were pricking at his eyes at the uncomfortable situation of his - now sore - ass being further tortured. still, his dick was throbbing, ruining the floor and his pants, and his partner seemed to have no intentions to stop as he thoroughly was spreading the wax on his ass, making him flinch from time to time.

“look at you,” he mused. “you’re so eager to receive, so eager to chase release that your body is taking what it can get. getting riled up from any pain imaginable, i wonder what kind of torture it must be for you if i trickled the wax somewhere else.”

byleth sucks in a sharp breath of air at the imagination alone, coming undone within mere seconds of it - moaning, held in place, cumming spurts of white all over the floor, all over his pants and undergarments at his ankles. his head is pulled back by his hair, jeritzas lips meeting those of his own again. this time around softer, letting go of the strands, just a simple peck on the lips. the candle goes out.

“remind me to not lace your lunch with aphrodisiac the next time … we should get this cleaned up and we should get you back to your room before the next lesson starts”, he murmurs, putting away the candle, trying to find something to wipe the floor with. he, on the other hand, was standing still, basking in the last seconds of bliss, his dick feeling still uncomfortably hard.

“you put what in my lunch,” byleth registers, halfheartedly.

“aphrodisiac - and it seems like it worked wonders,” the only things he found were his own clothes or the already ruined undergarments of byleth - tearing those out of his grasp, he starts whipping the floor, only earning a confused look.

“i’ll have you know, the next time i’ll have you clean your own messes. on all fours, licking it up like the beast you are,” and all he earns himself is a faint chuckle from above, still bent over the desk to give himself some support.

“you’re already cleaning up? i’m not even satisfied yet,” byleth answers - begrudgingly, jeritza gets back up, shoving the stained undergarments in byleths face, swearing he saw the faint outlines of a smug grin on his face.

“then get dressed so i can take you somewhere else. your desk is less than ideal for screwing you,” jeritza hisses - and byleth happily obliges.


End file.
